1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric, a fabric manufacturing method and a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a fabric having an elastic yarn which is used as a seat skin, and the like. Such a fabric has a good stretching property (elasticity) and is capable of equally dispersing the body pressure of the seated person, even without a foamed urethane which is normally disposed at an interior of the seat skin or even in a case of having a thin thickness. Consequently, the seated person can be supported without compromising a seating comfort.
However, a rigid monofilament is generally used as the elastic yarn, so that surface feeling thereof is coarse and rigid. Therefore, there is known a seat in which a fabric using a chenille yarn as a portion of a textile to improve the texture thereof is covered with a skin material (see, JP 2004-135707 A).
In a fabric having an elastic yarn and a chenille yarn used in a related-art skin material, the elastic yarn is shrunk by a heat treatment in order to provide a stretch. At this time, there is caused a shrinkage difference between the elastic yarn and another constituent yarn such as the chenille yarn and thus the chenille yarn having a shrinkage level smaller than the elastic yarn is raised (protrudes). Accordingly, there is a problem that the chenille yarn is damaged and cut out due to a load or a friction caused by getting on and off or seating of the seated person. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the chenille yarn 3 is typically constituted by a plurality of core yarns 31 and a plurality of pile (flower) yarns 32 sandwiched between the core yarns 31, and the core yarns 31 are directly damaged and cut out by the friction mentioned above. Accordingly, there occurs a problem that the pile yarns 32 sandwiched between the core yarns 31 are separated away.